Tsukiyome (Corpse)
Tsukiyome '(零, ''Moon Phase) is the given name of one of Sōruōhi offensive puppets. She was pulled from Suri by Rozeluxe Meitzen in order to test the abilities of his zanpakuto. Tsukiyome is one of Raze's most used puppets given its abilities in battle. Appearance When Tsukiyome was pulled from Suri she has whiteish blue straight hair, and large grey eyes as well as tanned skin. She is rather petite, rather reclusive and quiet. She usually wore glasses, and was mostly seen in her own modified version of the Shino Academy uniform. Despite her innocent appearance, Tsukiyome is fitted with several pieces of weaponry. Equipment '''﻿Reiatsu Repellant Shield: A mechanism inside of Tsukyome's opens from his chest, that she focuses spiritual energy through. The energy spreads out like a thin circular membrane and turns into a protective sheet, blocking most reiatsu-based attacks. Poison Enzyme Secretion: To throw off enemies, Tsukiyome can also secrete a toxic poison out of small pores along its body. When she does so, it shoots out from her body and onto an enemy paralyzing them and slowing their movement. Additionally, this poison can be used to create a mist in which Rozeluxe can use in conjuction with his Meikyo technique in order to hide his location from his opponent as well as poisoning them in the process. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Flash Step Expert: Expert Swordsmenship Specialist: Kido Expert: Zanpakuto Tsukiyome: Is the name of her zanpakuto, which is why she was named after it. In its sealed state it takes the form of a simple katana with no intricate designs. Shikai: Her release phrase is unknown as she is able to release it without a word. Upon release, she releases a large cloud of red-colored smoke. The smoke is composed of condensed, spiritual powered hypnotic waves, which allow her to read the minds of anyone within the smoke. This mind reading ability is not her zanpakuto's true ability, but it is still powerful enough to allow Tsukiyome to make seemingly perfect counter-attacks at the same moment that the opponent begins to think of an attack. Tsukiyome is also able to create illusions with the smoke in order to confuse the senses of the opponent, often creating images in the opponent's mind that she has split into severa copies of herself, hinting at her true ability. : Shikai Special Ability: Tsukiyome is able to create a shadow of herself upon activating her zanpakuto. After doing so, both original and the copy are covered in blue flames that they can then manipulate in order to have it come into contact with the opponent. Once the opponent has been struck by the flames of Tsukiyome, she and her double are able to conjure a numerous amount of scythes from their backs that copy the zanpakuto abiity of their opponent. If the opponent has no zanpakuto, the weapons simply manifest without any additional abilities added on. However, these scythes are still just as dangerous with or without an added abiity as they have been known to be capable of extending to obscene lengths with little to no consequence and have been seen to be capable of cutting through a multitude of objects with ease as the blades of each scythe are covered in a reishi coating. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Tools Category:RazeOfLight Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Puppet Category:Puppets Category:Zanpakuto Ability Category:Techniques Category:Females